Devastating Ambition
by Irina'sFantasies
Summary: Naruto was now 17 and thought he's the best. But what happens when he meets somebody like him, very ambitious? And what happens if they are in the same team? Will they get along or this abmition will be devastating for both of them? Follow them in this new adventure! R&R! This is my first story! Hope you will enjoy!
1. Encounter

Devastating Ambition

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

It was horrible cloudy day in Konoha. Nothing good could happen today. Naruto woke up and dressed making his way to Ichiraku's shop to eat a healthy amount of ramen. The day didn't begin quite nice but the ramen could change it.

He got at the shop, took his normal seat and shouted happily. "Old man! Please bring me a big bowl of ramen! I am hungry!"

"Ohh boy! You are always hungry!" said Ichiraku from the back of the shop

"I am growing here!"

"You are 17! How much do you plan on growing?"

Naruto put his pouty face and said through greeted teeth. "I have a 'special meetin' today! New recruits…I have to be strong!"

"Ok, ramen's coming in a minute! Yashin! Bring him a big bowl of ramen for the forever-hungry boy!"

"Hai!"

Naruto was thinking deeply "_Since when his wife's name is Yashin? Doesn't matter, I am hungry here!"_

"Here is your ramen!" a girl he had never seen before said smiling. She was quite nice, with short brown curly hair and hazel eyes, with a thin upper lip. She seemed…sweet. Until she opened her mouth.

"Are you eating today? I have things to do and places to go!"

"This is no way you are treating a very old client!" Naruto said crossed.

"Where is your beard, old man?" the girl said mockingly.

"Naruto, what is going on in there?"

"Nothing old man! Just an arrogant girl!"

"I beg you pardon? You brat!" Yashin said and took the ramen bowl and poured it on Naruto's hair. He was soaked in ramen…"This is for brats!" she said angry.

Ichiraku came and saw the scene. "What is going on in here? Yashin!"

"Well…" on a shaky tone…her attitude turned 180 degrees around. "_Is she a schizophrenic? She just…ah, loss of time…" _Naruto thought. "I am leaving! That's it….Goodbye old man! And good luck with the troublemaker!

"Hey!" she shouted from behind as he was leaving the shop.

"This is your first warning! Careful!"

"I have to go to the meeting now…I will stay more tonight, in the second shift…"

"Ok, troublemaker, go where you have to!"

Yashin pouted and took off from the ramen shop. She had to meet with the new sensei.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were waiting in the woods at the training place. Both of them were wondering who was this new recruit. Sakura was fantasizing continuously.

"Do you think is a girl? If is a girl we will, no we must be best friends! We will dress nicely, arrange our hair in the same way and talk about boys…"

"Uhhh, yeah…"

"But what if is a boy? Should be replacing Sasuke! Yeah, a boy…! A beautiful boy, tall, toned boy, with beautiful eyes and wavy hair, yeah soft beautiful hair, and black! Or red…! Yeah, a cutie!"

Naruto's face was epic, a what-the-fuck figure mixed with my-team-mate-is loosing-her-sanity. He was just seeing either a boy or a girl, nothing more. Maybe a beautiful girl, he wouldn't mind it…

There passed several minutes, almost…2 hours! Seriously, what was their sensei doing? He was so late, he never did that…ok he was always a bit late, but not like this. Sakura was still in her world and Naruto was beginning to search for a weapon or a shelter for Sakura's explosion…Naruto surrendered, laying on his back and closing his eyes and trying to sleep a little…

All of a sudden, a familiar voice could be heard. "Kids! I brought your new team mate!" trying to look enthusiastic.

"Sensei what took you so…" they both froze. Sakura was disappointed and Naruto…well Naruto was almost having a heart attack. The same girl from the ramen shop was staying right in front of him…

Yashin's face was blank. She just saw the guy from the shop, which she so nicely topped with ramen…It didn't look good, the situation was somewhat…tense…"

"Y-You! The troublemaker!" he shouted crossed to death.

"Ah, you seem to know each other!" Kakashi said happily, thinking of a friendly relationship, not death match.

"Sorta…." Yashin said quite panicked. She would eventually loose her cool and burst into a I-have-no-idea-what-to-do state…

"Well, lets begin. She is Yashin Kaimetsu and as you can see, she is your new team mate!"

"Hi! I am Sakura Haruno! Pleased to meet you! Hope we'll get along well!"

In Yashin's mind was something like "_Yup, girl with pink hair, stupid attitude, hope we won't get along…" _she thought scared. "Yeah, I think we'll get along so well…!" with a high pitched voice, not quite believing what she was saying.

Naruto was stuck. Kakashi took it upon himself to present Naruto since he was absent…"And he is Naruto Uzumaki, as you probably know." And he nudged him.

"Yeah…" Naruto said waking from his trance.

"We haven't had honour yet!" she said cocky.

There was silence for a few moments. "_This ain't going well, they don't get along well…"_ thought Kakashi. "_I am planning to make her my best friend, she seem perfect for that. And at my wedding, she'll be bridesmaid and…" _Sakura still on other planet…"_Ohhhhhhhhh…NOOOOOOOOO! Why of all people in this world, why HER?! Why me?! She is arrogant, stupid and schizophrenic! _Naruto commented for himself.

She was watching them watching her…"_Ok…The sensei is fine, I mean quite ok, yet, the Pinky Girl doesn't seem very dangerous…AND HIIIIIIMMM…WHY GOD? WHY HIM?" _she was screaming to herself exasperated…"_It seems I didn't find the right person to play though with…I'll have a terrible life…" _sighing.

"Sooo…" Kakashi broke the silence "…Should we go for a bowl of ramen? I pay! I know the best ramen shop in Konoha and I think Ichiraku would be very happy to see us all!" he said shining with joy. Everybody agreed not quite sharing his joy…

* * *

They were walking along the streets to the shop. Naruto was watching Yashin silently…"_Big head, small shoulders, breasts, not quite breasts…can she possibly be a man? Yashin…man name…works…but where's Adam's Apple? Maybe she's done plastic surgery…twisted legs…ah, not only the legs. Her arms look like ramen…yuy…"_

"Why are you all so silent? Naruto are you dead? You were talking all the time…or, you like her?" said Kakashi shamelessly.

"What? Me? Her? Sensei! How can you say such a thing! Never!"

"This is the first step…Firstly you hate her, then she becomes cute, and then your wife! And kids!" he continued mockingly.

"WHAT?" Yashin shouted flabbergasted.

"Ok, ok, you'll see one day! I am never wrong!"

"Would you like us to remind you of your prediction with our mission in the Village Hidden by the Mist?"

"Oh! You always have to keep the evidence!"

"Sensei, let them be. As long as she is my friend, Naruto wouldn't dare lay a finger on her! UNDERSTOOD?" she said to Naruto.

"Yeah! Told ya! I don't like her! I HATE HER! Got it? H-A-T-E."

"Me too…" Yashin said trying to hide her growing anger. "Besides, he's not good-looking! I like smart guys, not annoying kids!"

"Annoying uh? Who says…"

"Do you always have to reply?"

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"Bitch! You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to neither want to!"

"Do you think I care what you want?"

"I don't know what you want cause I definitely don't want to know you!"

"OK! Everybody quite! I can't read!" said Kakashi.

Sakura approached her slowly and whispered to Yashin. "Keep calm. Sensei always reads when the atmosphere heats up. Is his excuse. And 'bout Naruto, I can HELP you with him, if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, thanks, but I know how to handle OXEN!"

"Ox uh? Do I look like one?"

"You're right, oxen are smarter than you!"

"Sensei! Shut her up!"

"Uh? Yeah, yeah! I'm listening!"

"I don't need you to listen, I need you to stop her! Or I will stop her!"

"Is that a threatening?"

"No, not yet…"

"Should I be afraid, Boogeyman?"

"I told you, not yet…" he said approaching her dangerously.

They finally arrived at the ramen shop and sat down. Kakashi ordered for everyone and silence fell again.

"So, where are you from Yashin?" Kakashi once again broke the silence.

"I moved with my family when I was little. I don't remember from where." Everybody was watching her, not believing it so easy. It sounded strange. "My dad is working all the time, mom is very busy with I don't know what and I stay most of the time with my grandma." She said emotionlessly.

"Aha, where do you live…?

"In the outskirts of the town. Is quite nice…!" she said high pitched.

"Oh, right, the ramen arrived!"

Ichiraku came with the bowls. "Oh, Yashin! This is your team! Wow!" Ichiraku remained stuck for a second. How could this possibly happen?

"Yeah, right."

"You don't need to come tonight…"

"Where to come?" Naruto's mind was already flying far away…"_Is he cheating on his wife? With her?"_

"To work, what were you thinking silly?"

Kakashi almost choked with the food, imagining what was in Naruto's head. "Naruto, is not polite to think such of you new team mate!" and with this, everybody realised what Naruto truly meant!

"Pervert!" Yashin yelled. She was blushing, it was so embarrassing…

"You animal! When I lay my hands on you, you will be dead!" Sakura shouted.

"This wouldn't have happened if I just remained silent…"

All of a sudden, it started raining heavily. Nobody could go out now… it was perfect…Naruto was arguing continuously, Sakura was ready to kill him, Kakashi regretted bringing them there and Yashin was caught there for a long period of time. Rain in Konoha wasn't short…

"I think I have to go!" and from the background a thunder just made itself heard. "It is not raining that bad!" she wasn't believing it.

"Hope you get hit my a flash!" Naruto said mischievously.

"Hope you choke and die!" she said and turned to leave…

After Yashin left Naruto yelled happily. "Finally! She's gone! Hope this is just a dream!"

* * *

Hy! This is Irina's Fantasies, I hope you enjoyed this beginning! Yashin means Ambition and Kaimetsu means devastating. Follow to see what will they do! Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. The Tessen Fight

Devastating Ambition

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yashin left as fast as the light. She couldn't believe they were in the same team. How did she get all that 'luck'. It was raining heavily, running and still wet as hell…"_Good thinking! Run in the rain so you can get a cold…Of course is 1000 times better than staying with HIM._" She finally was approaching home. Yeah, home sweet home! And now she had to pass her grandma's inquest.

She entered cowardly, hoping her grandma was asleep, but hell, she wasn't! She was expecting her. Now, Yashin was gathering her cold blood to don't seem upset or unhappy.

"Yashin, you're home?" the old woman asked slowly and in a low voice. " How was your day. How were your team mates?"

"It was fine! I have nice team mates and they're already my friends!" she lied.

"You can bring them home once! I'd like to meet them!" the granny said enthusiastic. She had no chance to know what happened.

"Yeah, maybe…" she said not confident. _"I don't think I will ever do such a thing…"_

"Have you ate?"

"Yeah, I did. What have you done today?"

"Ehh, not much. I made some new models for you to sell them at the market. You'll pass tomorrow, today seems that the rain won't stop. Go change! You are wet, we don't want you to catch a cold."

"I will. You need something?"

"Nah dear, I don't need anything!"

"Ok, but granny, go rest! If I need something I will handle it alone!"

"Fine dear!"

The old woman disappeared in her room while Yashin changed in new, warm, dry clothes. She could finally take a nap. It was the time. She sat on the bed and waited to drift to dreamland.

* * *

Naruto got home too after the rain stopped and was greeted by Hinata. She even cleaned his room. He was surprised that she came and even cleaned. She approached and kissed him. Then sat on the couch, Hinata in his lap…

"And, how was your day? How was the new colleague?"

"Ohhh, don't bring that scum in discussion! The worst day ever!"

"Why do you say that!? Tell me!" with a concerned expression.

"It's a girl and is a total idiot! Firstly, when I went to Ichiraku she poured the ramen bowl on my head!"

"Uh?" with an amazed face.

"And then I discover she is my team mate! And guess what, Kakashi sensei said that I will marry her and have kids one day!"

"With her? Sensei is really funny…!" Hinata blushed lightly.

"Annoying maybe! He knows I love you and he makes smart jokes!"

"Leave him be, maybe he was trying to cut the tension, you know he does that. Stop being cross! I am here! Ain't you happy?"

"Oh I am very happy…" he said slyly.

And when they were ready for another kiss, out of the blue, Jiraya appeared, knocking the door in the wall, shamelessly, with a perverted figure towards the couple.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked and smiled like an idiot.

"Pervert old man! Didn't you learn to knock before you enter?!"

"I learnt from you!"

Hinata was looking at them with a confused and flustered face. They were always creepy but she couldn't seem to get used to it. Naruto closed his eyes like he was contemplating and asked Jiraya.

"What do you want?"

"Six sexy women, a lot of ramen and sake, plus a room."

"This was not what I meant!"

"…" Hinata lost contact with planet Naruto…

"I heard about a new recruit…Hihihihi."

"Get OUT."

"And an oncoming mission…" and as Jiraya said it, bye-bye Hinata, Naruto raised and looked at the man like at God.

"N-new M-m-mission!?" He said drooling. Yeah, the perfect man…

"You and your TEAM will soon have to take some documents and make an exchange with the sand village. Some vital documents about a possible enemy. In one week a big team will be chosen with two jonins as leaders. The team is possible to have 10 ninja. However I told you too much but I heard you are in this so…One week until a great MISSION!"

"Ohhh! Great! It will be a fantastic mission!…Except MY TEAM MATE! Hope she won't be chosen!"

"Dear, our 1 year anniversary is one day before the mission…on Saturday…Remember?"

"AAAAAAAAAAA! Saturday!? One day before! I knew it was something important." He said. "_Couldn't be worse than this? Shit…."_

"Oohh! I am leaving you two then…lovebirds…" the old man said mockingly.

"Weren't you gone already?"

"Of course I was…" and Jiraya ran away, not closing the door.

"Next time close the door behind you!"

"I will!" could be heard in the distance.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah…" and he slowly kisses her.

"I will miss you…"

"Remember, our anniversary is right before and it will be special…"

"Ok…I have to go. If I am not leaving now, my father and Neji will inquest me about what have we done so late…"

"Pfff…Go if you must…Love ya!"

"Bye, see ya!" she left closing the door behind her.

"At least somebody closes the door! Now, where I was? A, I'm tired…"

* * *

The next morning Yashin went to train mistakenly in Naruto's training place. She fixed her aim and pulled out of her bag her special spike fans. Yashin placed herself in the middle of a circle to restrain her free movements. She began to turn to one side and then stretched her legs. The front leg was straight and the back one was flexed. Her arms were parallel, a bit flexed with the fans closed.

She then opens both of them, the front one going down parallel with her leg and the back one waving to her. She crossed the closed fans and then stretched them like hitting, the previous back one up, and the front lower, opening it and then swirling around. Next she kneeled down on the left leg, the opened fan in front of the right knee venturing it in her front and then twisting it around her hand, throwing the fan in the air and catching it back. Further, she raised and hands again in opposite directions and legs apart. The left leg hitting yoko at level jodan, the hit hidden by the fan, then again crossed the fans in the other direction and hit yoko again.

After, she kneels again, on the other leg, doing again the moves. More after, she raises, crosses her legs with the fans opened and swirls, the fans covering her chest and then, suddenly, opened the gap between fans hitting mae geri at level jodan. He then placed herself back and her left hand up with closed fan and the right down, her body perfectly vertical.

Her right hand makes a circle and left follows in row.

Yashin then lifts one knee staying in crane position, twists them around like cutting and then crosses her legs and lets the fans down parallel with her forearm.

In all this time Naruto watched her warm up and then interrupted.

"The little girl plays with the fans?"

"Shut up, mother-fucker. You can't even move with one of these!" she says and throws one to him opened and dangerous. "_Cut him, cut his neck! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Instead, Naruto ducks and a bit of his hair was cut. "What the hell was that!? Did you try to kill me?"

"Wished to…How could you imagine such thing? You are my dear team mate!" she says innocent and sweet.

"Yeah?" he says grabbing the fan, willing to throw it back, but his hand was caught by Kakashi that appeared out of nowhere. Naruto was very angry. Instead, Yashin was calm, relying on her sensei to solve the problem.

"Now Naruto, is that a way to behave around a girl?"

"She ain't a girl! She is a monster!"

With that, Yashin put a surprised face, opening her mouth and then, turning her face away from him, hid her face in her hands like she was crying. Kakashi was impressed and now was crossed with Naruto.

"You made her cry! Happy now?" he said taking the fan.

"She's not crying! She's pretending!"

"GO APPOLOGIZE! NOW!" he said strictly.

"N-O! She throwed!"

"Maybe you said something!"

Naruto was amazed. Sensei somehow knew…He had to appologize, and didn't like it at all. He was approaching slowly. "_Don't strangle her, don't! I know you wish to, but DON'T! I can't believe I hate somebody so much…"_. He stopped before her, fixed her with his eyes and then, through gritted teeth.

"I apologize." He said coldly.

She looked up at him, with a big smile and blinking fast. She stared a bit and then she said. "I accept your apology! If you insist!" in her mind, "_How I love to mock him!" _

"Naruto, go in the other side! Far away from her_._

Naruto went away slowly, with a cocky air, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Here is fine?" Naruto shouted to Kakashi. ''Here I am bothering the PRINCESS?''

''No…you're not bothering her anymore…stay there and do what you please! Just don't force me to part you! You behave like spoiled children."

''Me? She started!''

''Yeah, here you go again…'' said Kakashi bringing theatrically to his forehead.

From the other side of the yard...''I start?"

''Hush! I am trying to read here! As I said…KINDERGARTEN! If you don't stop, I'll be forced to take drastically measures!''

Naruto resigned in his corner and thought better. Why not train a bit, although he lost a good amount of energy arguing with the 'Princess'…He decided to show her who's the best.

He began with Kage Bunshin jutsu and then, when he observed Yashin staring, began the next phase. The clones began forming the Rasengan and transforming it into a shuriken. He stabilized it and then threw it all around, cutting almost every tree he had in sight. Yashin was silenced and amazed by this little stunt. ''_What the hell was that_…_he…is he that strong? Shiiiiiiiiiit…''_

Naruto put a proud expression, and then, titling his head, he asked. ''Ha! Did you see that? That was power, and was cooler than your little girl fan!"

''Yeah…no…''

''I have to go! I have other super things to do!'' said as he left. ''_I have to go meet the old man for that mission. He might now who's been selected for that mission in the Sands village. I hope she ain't going with us!"_

* * *

All of a sudden he collides with Sakura, going in the opposite direction. She gathers herself and asks him angrily. ''Where the hell were you going in such a rush? "

"Well, I was going to Jiraya, where were you heading to?''

''The training ground, why? Is Yashin there?"

''I don't know, I don't care! Why would I care about her?''

''Oh, go and leave it be! You are totally impossible!''

Naruto went on his way to the old man, hoping that he found out something about the teams and then, he would probably go to take a gift for his and Hinata's anniversary. It had to be something good, and a bit valuable.

He got at Jiraya's place which was a mess. Bigger than his room. Clothes everywhere, sake bottles, and women panties? He searched for the old pervert and found him lying on the floor, all drunk and partially naked…

''Oi! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!''

''Where? Where's the fire?''

''Yo! Get dressed! Can you ever do something good?''

* * *

In the other side, on the training ground, Yashin was discussing with Kakashi when Sakura arrived. She located Yashin and made her plan to approach the new colleague…

''Yashin! Hello! Wanna train a bit?'' asked Sakura hopefully.

''Well, I quite did my part on today, but I guess I could do some more!''

''Why do I think I will have to separate them all?'' said Kakashi to himself, seeing Sakura's a bit to helpful attitude…

They begin the training and Sakura was very confident on her kunai knives. They were fighting heatedly but Yashin was going easy on her. Then, Sakura tried something to pick up the tempo which sent Yashin into alert state. There it goes the real fight. Yashin nervously opened her fan and danced around, dazzling Sakura enough to close the fan and go behind her, catching one of her kunai knives and throwing it away, and blocking her wrist. Her other hand was at her neck, her forearm holding her tightly. And then, dropped her down, so that Sakura could never hit her liver or milt.

''I could've killed you right now! Where was your mind attacking me like that!''

''Aaaaa…''

''Never mind…'' and let her go.

"Things got heated uh? Sakura, I thought I taught you better than this. I am truly disappointed…''

''You think you could do better?'' said Yashin watching Kakashi interested and smiling like I-dare-you.

''Of course I could do better!'' he said putting his book into a poket.

''Ok, but it's not my duty to take care of your wounds after!'' said Yashin very confident.

They got face to face, ready to begin. She was a head shorter than him and it could be a problem. She thought she would better watch his techniques and then, maybe use a bit of her chakra skills. Sakura went in a corner, staying to watch the death match.

Kakashi began disappearing and Yashin was left in the middle. Something familiar to Kakashi but she started analyzing. Nowhere to left, nowhere to right, not behind, not forward. Two dangerous positions. From underground or from up. She had to think which would he choose. She was holding her fans tightly, awaiting to see from where.

After one minute she thought she felt the earth moving a bit…that was no good. A hand from the ground appeared catching one of her legs. She swiftly moved the fan an hit his wrist, forcing his hand to let her go. ''_Nice move, just that this fans are pure metal…''_ she said to herself.

''Where are you now? Got out of the ground?''

''Sorta. Behind!''

''Guess no!'' she exclaimed and opened the armed fan to hit him with the knives but he dodged and her legs started working, moving in harmony with the fans dance. As they where now fighting closely, kunai knives fighting everywhere, Kakashi realized that there is no joke, that he would better use the Sharingan for this. ''_Maybe I'll have fun with this girl…Bring it on!''._

Again face to face, Kakashi began with the Fire style: Fireball Jutsu. He launched the fireball and expected to see her in a tree hiding, but no, she was right in front of him, her fans before her and a shield made of chakra covering her.

''Are you done with it?'' she asked parting the fans to see his surprised expression.

''No, just began!''

''Go on then. Or is my turn?''

''You shall begin''

''How very polite…!'' she said sweetly and then moved so fast that was behind him. ''Tenssen Technique 1: Chakra Extension of The Fan!'' and the fan was covered in a turquoise chakra that was actually extending both the fan and it's knives. The target was hit but it was just the Substitution Jutsu. ''Smart guy…''

'' Yeah, nice power but, I think, this will do…'' Kakashi said and disappeared again. From underground, that hand again. ''Got'cha! Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!'' and pulled her down. Her head remained outside.

''Yeah, this part is yours…''

''This part? You think you will get out soon?''

''Why not?'' she said and underground she was using her fans to dig her way out. ''Watch it! Wind Way: Fan Propeller Drill!'' and she suddenly got out, by the force of the drill.

''Impressive, quite impressive!''

''Wanna see what else I can do? Try me.''

Sakura was standing aside, watching amazed. With her was child's play but with Sensei, she moved for real. What she could do with some fans was incredible. But how? And sensei had to use his Sharingan for this…It really was amazing.

''No doubt you're strong Yashin, but, where did you learn this?''

''Don't quite remember…''

''Than shall we go further?''

''Go on, I'm waiting.''

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

"Clones uh? Old…'' she said as she took a fighting stance. ''Tenssen Technique 4: The Fan's Sound Wave!'' Yashin said and twisted once with her fans open and send a sound wave that destroyed all of his clones. Kakashi tried lifting her in mid air and only once threw her where he wanted and did it.

"Shadow Leaf Dance!'' and got her but not for long. Yashin's fans opened and gut the wires.

''Now is my turn to trap you!'' as all of a sudden, a glowing circle with some strange inscriptions on it. As they landed, Kakashi was caught and held tight as the circle closed on him. Yashin was far away from the circle's range.

''Nice.''

''We shall end it here…'' Yashin said, sending a blow with a fan and the circle was unlocked. ''It could've killed one. If you tried you could've escaped, you know it, don't you?''

''Yes, but I let you. Just to see how mean you can be with your Sensei…''

''Yeah. Oh God! I have to go! My shift at Ichiraku's shop is beginning at 6! I am almost late! Teuchi sama will kill me!

''Wait, I am coming with you!''

''Ok…''

As they went they arrived at the shop. Naruto was waiting Sakura to ask her a favor…

''Hello Naruto! What you doing?''

''Hi Sakura! Hi Yashin…'' changing his expression.

"What you're doing here? Aren't you with Hinata?''

''Exactly what I was going to ask you about…''

''What happened?''

''Can you help me with…''

* * *

Cliffhanger! You will have to wait to find out! Sorry but for the next week I am not writing… Going on HOLLIDAY! Gomenasai!


	3. Get ready for the mission

Devastating Ambition

I don't own Naruto

Sorry for my absence but I was out of city, to the beach, to be exact.'

* * *

A few days passed and Naruto was stiiiiiiiiiiiill searching the perfect present…he was remembering all Sakura's ideas. "_You should take her some panties, or bra, ok, but everything P-I-N-K. absolutely. Is a sexy colour and excites the rwwwar male…Or handcuffs! Pink handcuffs for her or you. Or a whip! To be whipped with or to whip her…or a perfume, with hormones…Ooo, or…" _Yup. No good idea. Although he like the whip idea…NO. That ain't happening.

Hinata solved her part faster. She just bought him something nice and made sure that she will look devastating. So good that he won't take his eyes off her. She wanted this to happen. For very, very long. They were 17 after all…

Naruto was spinning in circles. He was looking again and again at the same shops and nothing seemed good for him. Even the jewellery shops seemed dull…NOTHING GOOD ENOUGH…And unfortunately, he saw Yashin…that was perfect. He had no present and that monster was around…

"Hey, dumbass! Now you're ignoring me?" she shouted approaching.

"Uh…I can't ever get rid of you! Not even at shopping!"

"Good joke. You and the shopping…"

"Well yeah, you don't even know me…"

"I am sorry for the girl who loves you…"

"What do you know about her?"

"Aha, so there is one! Probably the others died."

"Hey! I am not that bad!"

"Oh no, worse than fools are idiots. You are just a fool." She said confidently.

"Yeah, than why are you alone?"

"No one is good enough for me!"

"I have things to do…Bye…"

"You think you can run so easily?"

And Yashin started chasing him and talking non-stop. She just wanted to annoy him. But badly. And all she had to do was chase him, scold him, call him names and say her opinions. That is enough to kill somebody. Or at least, to piss him off. Naruto was still cool…Yet. But if she was going like this he was going to lose it. Suddenly, she stopped both from talking and walking. Seemed strange and stopped himself to see what happened. What MIRACOL…

She was staring at a show-window. What could possibly have stopped her? He approached and looked too. It was a necklace. He just looked at it like an idiot. She had good tastes at jewellery.

"You are looking for a present for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what's her favourite colour?"

"Dark blue…I think. Blue…"

"Sapphire. This necklace is for a young girl. As long as your girlfriend is not a pedophile…"

"Yeah she is a young girl. Go on…"

"This is delicate and simple not big deal. And the stone is beautiful. And I bet, the price is decent. It's not for some queen or something…for a modest girl…"

"Yeah, I should enter and get it. You sure though?"

"Yeah. Very."

"Ok…"

He entered and purchased the necklace. She was waiting outside the shop. He exited and looked at her surprised. Why in hell did she helped him? What was she trying? Oh, he was already paranoid. She didn't even know Hinata, but try separate them…No, it was only in his mind.

"Thanks for helping me. Sakura came with some…"

"Pervert ideas? Heard them…! Terrible."

"Yeah. Exactly. I have to go. Thanks…"

"Bye." She said looking at the blond idiot distancing. "You would've been lost if I didn't show up…I don't have the slightest idea why I helped him." She turned to live and hit something hard. A person of course. What else? "Sorry, didn't want!"

"Ahh, no problem, I wasn't paying attention myself." She hit Kiba. Yeah. A tall boy, spiky hair, red patterns on his cheeks, and black eyes. He had a small white dog on his shoulder.

"I am so clumsy…"

"Nah. Don't blame yourself…I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog. Akamaru."

"Soooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"Me? Uh yaeah Akamaru is cute."

"Well, is not only about the dog…" she said blushing.

"Uh…You…said…"

Yashin took Akamaru and started patting him and scratching him. "Ah, I am Yashin Kaimetsu. Pleased to meet you Kiba." Still fondling the dog.

"Because I bumped into you, I think it would be fair to take you out for a juice. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, why not…"

* * *

Days passed fast, the mission was approaching, the team was still not chosen fully and Naruto was bored to death…But there was one day, a biiiit more interesting…Their anniversary. He got ready in **every way**.

And it was coming fast. Today was the day. The day he had to be the best boyfriend. Or at least, mentioned as good…

Hinata was nervous. She was anxious to see if Naruto will like the present she got for him. It was a nice bracelet…with their initials. She really cared. She wanted to be special because she loved him so much. Even if her father didn't quite like him, he came to accept their relationship.

They would meet at his place and have dinner prepared by her. She already did the menu and started cooking, alone in the kitchen. As she was cooking, Neji came.

"Hi, what you're doing?"

"I am cooking for…"

"Foooor…"

"You don't know what's tonight, do you?"

"No idea…"

"My 1st year anniversary with Naruto!"

"Ohhh, and I hoped is the night 'I-cook-for-my-FAVOURITE- cousin'."

"Nop. It's our anniversary."

"And…"

"And what Neji?"

"And…you are gonna…you know, stuff…"

"NOOOOOO."

"Liar! I know EVERYTHING! My cousin is getting laid!"

"Don't tell dad. He knows I am with Tenten tonight, at a party."

"Tenten and Parties! Good that one Hina!"

"Out!"

"K, no need to shout!" as he exited.

* * *

She packed and went to Naruto's house. Her emotions were killing her. This was the night. This was the night they would be all alone. No Jiraya, no Neji, no anyone. It was a good night. She arrived and he kissed her, then sat the table and ate laughing about the week's funniest events they both had. Presents' time came.

"Naruto-kun…This is for you…" she said giving him the little box. He opened it and looked at her smiling. He liked those bracelets…and wished one.

"This is like Christmas…Well, here is mine." She opened it and was stunned. A beautiful silver necklace with a small sapphire. Her favourite colour.

"Oh Naruto, is beautiful! Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure." And moved behind her to clasp it closed. He moved her hair out of his way and put it. It looked splendid on her. Then he slowly kissed her neck. She turned around to meet his lips. They touched and kissed passionately, his hands on her hips, moving lower and lower and finally, when they couldn't take it anymore, moved to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, on top of her.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am sure and I trust you…"

He started taking off his shirt and hers. She slowly got rid of her skirt, and the only thing separating them were his trousers and her undergarments. He discarded his remaining clothes and hers were left last. He sat on top of her kissing her, battling for dominance. He then started kissing her neck, jaw line and soon, his skilful hands unclasped the bra. He went lower, kissing her breasts and taking her nipples between his lips, teasing each one of them equally than massaging them.

He then went further. Her belly and the Red Zone. Looking at her once more for her consent. He discarded her panties, and made his way to her wet core. He gave her clit a short lick and then he moved his tongue skilfully in concentric circles, making Hinata moan and pant. She was closer and closer to her release. Naruto continued his ministrations, inserting his tongue into her vagina, hitting a special spot. She gasped and released with a powerful orgasm…

He raised and kissed her forehead lovingly, stroking her hair and preparing her for the next part. He licked two of his fingers and put them in, trying to stretch her but there was nothing. He slowly positioned himself at her entrance and in one fast move entered her warm cavern. He gasped as her walls clenched tightly around him. He let her time to adjust to his size and then, leaning over her, moved slowly out and then in. She was a bit in pain but that soon faded, as pleasure replaced it. She asked him to go a bit faster, digging her nails into his shoulders and screaming his name as he went faster and faster, their release close.

The last minutes were pure bliss for both of them. They moved in unison, her hips meeting his mad thrusts and taking every inch of him in, clenching her walls at times to torture him a bit. They reached the climax, screaming each other's name. He collapsed on top of her, and then moved to her side, breaking their connection. He hugged her tightly to his toned chest. Hinata remembered to take the PILL before they fell asleep, given the situation he forgot about condoms.

The next morning, they woke up happily and took a good shower. After all, Hinata was going home. She prepared him breakfast and left immediately. He was left to dress and go to the meeting. It was by the time the ninja were chosen and he hopped Hinata will be there too.

* * *

He slowly walked his way towards the meeting point and was thinking back on all those great missions he had all those years. A secret document was to be transported safely to the Sand Village. This was going to be cool. Of course if Yashin was not in this. Although she helped him with the present he still hated her. 'Princess Yashin' must not be disturbed! Ya, let her be, you're the best anyway.

He got there and the meeting was about to begin, all the ninjas gathered in one place as Granny Tsunade came in sight to announce the ones taking part in this mission. She prepared her voice and began, rolling down the paper. She once again looked at the people before her and started her speech…

"Ten out of all will be chosen to go deliver a secret document to the Sand Village. I will briefly announce these… Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and the last, a new recruit, Yashin Kaimetsu! Congrats for being selected. Your sensei has a good opinion about you…"

"Arigatou!"

Naruto was stunned. He couldn't believe.

"There are three jonins that will come with you and these are: Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito and Kurenai Yuuhi. I will leave you to discuss, bye." And Tsunade diappeared. Most of them left unhappy. Naruto couldn't take that easily. He could've bet she won't be chosen but it seems that Kakashi Sensei had other plan…he got that vermin in the mission…He WILL PAY. But a good thing happened. Hinata was coming too.

Kiba went to Yashin. He was more stunned than Naruto. The nice, sweet girl he met was in fact a ninja! This was even better. He approached her and talked to her.

"Hi, you didn't tell me you were a ninja!"

"You never asked. But yes, I am."

"Cool. See ya around than Y."

Naruto moved towards them. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, I invited her out…"

"What? Why didn't you tell me you had a date!" said Sakura out of nowhere.

"It was not a date! It was just…a meeting." Yashin blushing.

"Oh, I see…"

"How could you date her! She's a monster!"

"She is not. Take that back." Shouted Kiba.

"Ohh, he's defending his girlfriend!"

"We are not a couple!" both of them…

"Still, Kiba!" Naruto pursued farther.

"Naruto this is your new colleague?" asked Hinata gently.

"No, she is a monster."

"Don't say that! Hi, I'm Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend."

Yashin stopped and looked at her from head to toe…1,56 tall, bluish-black hair, creepy zombie eyes, a pale white face (Ghost Face), high pitched voice and not even a bit sexy…they were fitting perfectly…

"Yeah, Yashin. Pleased to meet you too! I heard a lot about you. He talks a lot about you…" she said and Naruto gazed at her incredulously…

"Oh, is that so…!?" she was flattered.

"Yep. We should get ready for tonight. I must go."

"Bye!" Everyone, less Naruto said.

Yashin hurried home happily, and bumped into Kakashi. "Sorry sensei!"

"Were the hurry dear? There is a lot of time until we go."

"I can't wait. I have to pack. Thank you that you mentioned me to the Hokage. I feel honoured."

"After our little fight? Sure I would bring that up. You're brilliant and I know you can even more. I am looking forward to see what else you can do with those fans."

"Yah, me too. Bye Sensei!"

"Bye!"

* * *

She got home and started jumping excitedly. She was going in that mission. Her granny soon appeared.

"What's going on that you are so happy?"

"I was selected for a secret mission! Which now…is not secret…anymore…"

"Good for you! How long are you gonna stay?"

"I don't know."

"Who's coming with you?"

"Our sensei"

"Is he a good man?"

"He's young, don't lay your eyes on him granny…"

"I am just asking. How young?"

"30 I think…"

"Are your friends there too?"

"Yeah…."

"Take everything you need!"

"Of course!"

"Toothbrush!"

"Yeah…"

"Panties?"

"Granny!"

"Just reminding you!"

And so it went for a good long time. Granny said something, she answered, granny said something stupid, she shouted. It was almost the time and the old lady would keep calling things that she won't need…

"You sure you have everything?"

"Yes grandma…"

"Again, who is coming with you?"

"It's the fourth time you ask that…"

"I just want to be sure…Napkins?"

"Yessssss…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"Nothing…I was thinking at something but no. Just be careful. And don't try to seem tough. It's not good for a lady…"

"I ain't a lady…I am a ninja…" she said going out of the house. She distanced and prepared herself for the new adventure.

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter. I know is short but…Life is not fair! Please review!


End file.
